Won't let you drown
by Biles
Summary: Matthew Daehler – Isaac Lahey Dans ma tête résonne une musique que je n'ai pourtant jamais entendue.
1. Chapter 1

Isaac avait le souffle cour, que lui avait-il prit… faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il entendait son père il arrivait bordel, il était là, il a sûrement du le voir. Isaac senti un sourire se former malgré lui. Il avait vu assez de lumière pour toute l'année, ce regard bleu, il envoyait beaucoup trop de lumière. La porte de la chambre qu'occupait Isaac s'ouvrit à la volé, il ne vit plus que du noir.

Isaac fut ébloui par la faible lumière qui émanait du néon quelques mètres au-dessus de lui. Ça devait faire douze heures qu'il était dedans, mais peu importe, c'était les dernières. Maintenant il était assez puissant pour, à coup de poings et de griffes, défoncer la porte de son enclot. Il ne savait pas comment l'appeler, ce meuble qui n'avait plus l'air d'avoir de fond, dans lequel son père l'emprisonnait. Il le laissait là, avec, pour seules compagnie, sa peur et ses espoirs. Il le jetait dans cette fosse, où les lions avait l'air de tous avoir été dupliqué à l'image de son père. Il y faisait si sombre. Moins, c'est vrai depuis qu'Isaac avait cette flamme en lui, ce petit truc de confiance en plus. Il entendait mieux et voyait mieux, il se dirait presque extralucide. Quand il alliait ses pouvoirs à sa sensibilité, il pouvait tout comprendre, mais ça il ne le réservait qu'à une seule et unique personne. En attendant il avait trouvé le moyen de tenir tête à son père, pas de lui échapper non, il en était incapable. Mais il avait au moins ça il guérirait plus vite de ses blessures maintenant, jusqu'à ne plus avoir mal, du tout. Il prit l'objet de ses pires cauchemars, et le traîna quelques kilomètres plus loin dans son vortex personnel.

- Isaac ! Beugla la voix roque du père Lahey, comment tu as fait ça ?

- Oui, fit Isaac, une fois devant son père il réfréna, autant qu'il le pu, un sourire naissant. Fait quoi ?

- Te fous pas de moi, quand je t'ai laissé tu étais enfermé et cadenassé, où as-tu mis tout ce bordel ?!

- Je suis sorti et... je l'ai jeté.

- Bien sûr, tu n'auras jamais suffisamment de force pour faire ça, qui t'as aidé ? C'est Hale hein c'est ça ? Isaac ne répondait pas, et son père y prêtait peu d'importance il faisait déjà son chemin vers la porte une arme à la main.

- Où tu vas ? S'enquit-il.

- Dire à ce taré d'arrêter de tourner autour de mon fils, lui expliquer que j'ai un cimetière et beaucoup de places pour lui !

- Laisse tomber je lui dirai de ne plus venir, tu seras incapable de le trouver quoi qu'il en soit, ou de lui faire du mal ajouta Isaac pour lui-même.

- Pour qui il se prend... mon propre fils ! Isaac n'eut besoin que d'un mouvement, il se retrouva assez proche de son père pour lui agripper le bras, ce dernier le regardait effaré.

- On rentre, il défaisait son emprise ayant mal contrôlé sa force. Allez vient.

Monsieur Lahey abdiqua, retrouva ce qui s'apparentait au calme pour lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec son fils, mais le fait que « ça » vienne de quelqu'un d'autre lui déplaisait fortement. C'était de lui qu'il devait tenir sa force, pas d'un inconnu à la potion magique. Son dernier espoir de réussite était en train de lui filer entre les doigts. La fin de soirée était étrangement calme, comme tout le reste de la semaine. Isaac savait qu'il allait devoir le payer. Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui vendredi au crépuscule, il se disait qu'il était temps de commencer les devoirs pour la rentrée qui approchait, c'est la dernière chose à laquelle il eut pensé. Son cerveau se retrouva comme neutralisé. Il ressentait une brûlure dans tout le corps, qui commençait au bas de son dos. Il était paralysé ou secoué, il ne savait plus, il se retrouva face au sol la langue qu'il avait faille avaler, pendue. Il avait était comme... Électrisé.

- J'ai fait des petites recherches, même dans cet état Isaac reconnu cette voix dénuée de tout, celle de son père. Refais-moi un coup comme ça...

Isaac perdait connaissance, entendant son père dire quelque chose comme « J'ai plus intense que ça. »


	2. Chapter 2

Matt a froid, il fait sombre autour de lui ou, peut-être que ces ténèbres sont en lui-même ? Il ne sait pas, il ne peut réfléchir normalement car par-dessus tout il est fatigué. Il se bat depuis trop longtemps, il tente de se détacher de ce fond abyssal. Mais toute cette lumière noire qui jaillit de lui, l'entour, inévitablement. Oui c'est cela, Matt est étouffé par lui-même. Il se redressa furtivement à moitié, lança quelques insultes à sa propre intention, puis totalement. Pourquoi rêver de cella ça devait faire presque un an que ça ne lui était plus arrivé. Oui, un an.

Une silhouette élancé fit son entré dans la chambre, tirant les rideaux d'un geste sec et venant se positionner devant le miroir.

- Lève-toi tu vas être en retard pour le lycée, tien j'ai l'air d'une vrai mère quand je dis ça. Matt approuva d'un hochement de tête. Je suis partis dans quinze minutes, on mangera ensemble ce soir, ton père a dit être sûr d'être là, à soixante-quinze pour cent firent-ils d'une même voix. Je vais faire signer les Maxi, les Blake, les Kins, les Tomson, et peut-être même les Salyes qui sait ! Matt ouvrit grand les yeux en signe de compassion, ou d'étonnement, il ne savait pas, dans ces moments-là l'important était de feindre l'écoute le temps que la tornade de paroles passe. J'espère que ça va bien se passer imagine que…

- Imagine rien du tout, tout va bien se passer, comme toujours quand tu veux vendre une maison, c'est ton métier et tu le fait très bien.

Jude Daehler se retrouva immédiatement réconforté par les encouragements bien que tacites de son fils. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit espacé pour regarder son fils dans les yeux, ils avaient les mêmes, elle en étant si fière. Matt le savait, il pensait qu'elle le serait beaucoup moins si elle pouvait voir ce qui se cachait derrière. Son regard fuit il ne pouvait l'empêcher. « Ca me manque nos discussions Matthew. » Elle se releva, pour ne plus se retourner après ces quelques mots lourd de sens. Il n'aurait pas était surprit de la voir essuyer quelques gouttes d'eau salé d'un revers expert, si il l'avait suivi dans le corridor. Après quelques années les relations houleuses, c'était transformées en des échanges bonnes enfants et _plein_ de bonnes volontés entre Matt et sa mère. Mais rien comparé à l'amour effusif qui les liait avant l'accident. Même si Matt regrettait ces années couvées par l'amour maternel, il se disait que c'était aussi bien comme cella. Il n'était pas digne de recevoir cette attention, il aurait était incapable de la lui redonner.

- Pourquoi tu es encore dans ton lit Matthew ? On est bien lundi rassure moi ?

- Oui oui papa on est bien lundi, et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi ?

Ce n'est qu'une fois complétement debout que Matt aperçue son père, nu une serviette à la main porté sur son triangle génital.

- Oh mon… non en fait je ne veux pas savoir.

- Fiston il faut que tu m'aide, j'ai plus de boxer propre, et ta mère et déjà sorti.

- Là, fit Matt en pointant le coin opposé de sa chambre, troisième étagère en partant du haut à droite.

- Merci.

« Jude tu ne vas pas te marier avec un homme aussi… benêt, si ? » Voilà ce que les grands parents de Matt avaient dit la première et la dernière fois qu'ils rencontraient Misha, ne voulant pas croire à cette histoire que racontait leur fille. « Il est traumatisé à cause de la torture et des médicaments, comme si c'était possible. Les médicaments sont là pour guérir voyons. Oh encore un film sur les gays, chérie change moi ça tu veux. » Apres ça ils avaient continué à diner, normalement. Comme si les hôtes ne venaient pas de traiter leur fille de menteuse, et négligé sciemment leur futur gendre. C'était bien le dernier souvenir que Matt avait d'eux, et pour ce à quoi ça ressemblait il ne le regrettait pas.

- Ca en fait des photos, déclara son père couvert cette fois ci, tu as beaucoup de talent.

- Vient prendre ton déjeuné au lieu de raconter des blagues matinales.

Déjeuner avec son père était très inhabituel pour Matt, leur emploi du temps étant toujours décalé. Il eut le plus grand mal à s'adapter au comportement de ce dernier qui était un bavard invétéré alors que Matt préférait souffler à sa tasse de thé. Cette table partagée lui fit se rappeler du jour où son père avait insisté pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement des premiers appareils photos. Surement le meilleur moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, mais qui malheureusement commençait à s'effacer. A croire que quelqu'un s'amusait à tirer sur un des files qui s'échappait du tissu de souvenir. Son père venait de franchir la porte. Matt compris donc qu'Il ne lui restait plus que vingt petites minutes avant de faire de même. Au risque d'être officiellement en retard. Il alla tout de même revoir ses clichés affiché aux murs, voulant connaitre l'étendue de la besogne encore à accomplir.


	3. Chapter 3

Seulement le troisième lundi depuis que les cours avaient repris et Matt avait l'impression que la pose n'avait jamais existé. Il détestait cette sensation, hier était il y a cinq semaines. Toutes ses journées étaient sélectionnées, copiées, puis collées. Il en était sûr, il pourrait s'écrire quelques répliques, les sortir au moment opportun, refaire de même chaque jour sans que personne ne s'en rend compte. Il expira d'un cout, découvrant tout juste qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. « Calme toi Matt, c'est juste l'anniversaire qui fait ça. » Il n'y avait pas pensé toute l'année et là ça lui soulevait le cœur, il était temps que ça s'arrête. Ou, qu'il en finisse, par exemple avec Lahey senior. Le revoir l'avait fait tellement de mal, si seulement il pouvait… non. Il n'allait pas penser à ça, pas alors que son fils n'avait fait que gratter les places à côté de lui toute la dernière semaine. A travers quoi, il devenait partenaire dans quelques matières. Il le fixait et n'essayait même pas d'être discret, ou peut-être ni arrivait-il pas. Isaac Lahey avait l'air d'être tué de l'intérieur. Sa parole se battant pour sortir mais les regards trop froid de Matt la gelait, alors elle restait là au fond de sa gorge. Matt n'en avait que faire. Il ne savait simplement pas qu'Isaac était en fait la flèche qui allait se faire arrêter tout ce mécanisme de répétition et de lassitude. Il allait transpercer toutes les couches de tissu impénétrable qui formaient cette chose dans laquelle il était enlisé, et allait, l'illuminer.

Matt profitait du froid venant du métal de son cassier, qui ne laissait presque plus partir son front. Un jour de moins pensait-il, il ne détestait pas ce lycée il aurait pu s'y plaire plus, voilà tout. Et puis il rejoindrait son but, ne ferai plus que ce qu'il l'intéresse, enfin. Il avait besoin de gagner ce concours, pour marquer des points. Cette pensée lui donna vite envie de se remettre au travail. Il fit volte-face et heurta presque celle d'Isaac.

- Quoi ? Lâcha Matta agacé.

- Hey, salut Matt ! Répondait Isaac, sans se faire de fausses idées sur son non-talent de comédien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Lahey ?

- Te… dire bonjour.

- Voilà, c'est fait.

Matt relooka son interlocuteur, qui n'avait pas l'air prêt à bouger. Isaac le dépassait aisément maintenant, il s'était raccourci ses bouclettes et portait une veste en cuir. On devinait une musculature généreuse sous le coton de son t-shirt blanc. Matt avait dû trop s'attarder sur ce minuscule détaille. Isaac reprenait la parole, et confiance.

- J'ai raté la première semaine de reprise, et je me demandais si tu m'aideras à rattraper… Matt n'avait pas écoutait il était concentré sur ces pouces, qu'Isaac n'avait pas enfouilles dans ses poches contrairement au reste de ses mains. Et puis… ça va faire quelques années qu'on s'est perdu de vue, ça serai bien de rattraper le temps perdue. Isaac se fit violence pour ne pas se punir, devant Matt, de l'expression qu'il venait d'utiliser.

- Tu sais quel jour on est ?

- Oui je sais très bien, il marque une pause, ça fait un moment que je n'arrête plus de compter. Matt baissa la tête. Touché. Alors c'est oui ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

La vrai question était, pourquoi était-il encore en train de lui parler ? Ca faisait un moment qu'il aurait dû partir, sans un regard, comme il sait très bien le faire. Matt lève les yeux, contrairement à son père, Isaac ne lui rappelle pas Camden. C'est même le contraire, et c'est bien dérangeant. Il va bien trouver une raison de le haïr…

- Pour m'aider à rattraper. Ça n'allait pas être son sourire. Alors ? C'est oui ? Ni son regard.

Matt baissa la tête, il ne fallait pas que ça devienne une habitude. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder l'heure, savait qu'Isaac lui avait fait perdre assez de temps.

- Fait comme tu veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'ouvrir la porte de ma maison.

Il partit trop vite pour voir l'expression de joie qu'affichait son nouvel ami.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt avait commencé plus tard, alors il finit plus tard, à moitié satisfait. Il trainait les pieds en pénétrant son doux chez soi, avant qu'une fausse note vienne gâcher tout ça.

- Bonsoir Matthew, on mange dans une heure, ton ami se joint à nous ?

- Matta ouvrit grand les yeux, de manière sincère cette fois ci. Pardon, quel ami ?

- Ce grand jeune homme au sourire éclatant et aux bouclettes.

- Non maman, ne le compte pas, fit Matt déjà en haut des escaliers.

- Eh fit Isaac, j'aurai bien voulue couter à ce steak moi !

Matt cru halluciner, il espérait que c'était le cas. Mais Isaac au milieu de sa chambre, avec son carnet de note à la main, le sourit aux lèvres. Tout ça, c'était réel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Souffla Matt, il aurait pu être amusé par la situation, si seulement il ne craignait pas une pluie de question.

- Tu as gentiment accepté de m'aider, rappelle-toi, tu as dit que tu n'ouvrirais pas la porte mais ton père l'a fait. A propos il est…

- Névrosé ? Termina Matt.

- Très calme, j'allais dire. Il le fixa, l'air étonné.

- Prend tout ce dont tu as besoin, disait Matt en s'installant devant le bureau, tu pourras me les rendre demain matin.

- D'accord. Fit Isaac.

Isaac rassemblât des livres, même certain dont il n'aurait pas besoin, tout en essayant de ne pas lâcher Matt du regard. Lui faisait de même avec son écran.

- Tu es amoureux ?

La question avait chuté sans contrôle, comme ça au milieu d'un silence. Matt ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui lui valut un « quoi ?! » effaré. Etais-ce la question qu'Isaac voulait lui poser tout au long de cette journée ? Avait-il fais tout ça, tout ce remue-ménage pour ça ? Sachant que rien ne portait à le croire ? Par-dessus tout, Matt se demandait pourquoi il y avait de la déception dans sa voix. Isaac pointa les photos d'une adolescente aux cheveux brin ondulés parsemé sur le mur.

- Ca fait beaucoup, pour une seule personne…

- Ca, Lahey, ça s'appelle un projet, Allison s'est portée volontaire et elle est prise mais il ne tient qu'à toi de tenter ta chance. Et puis, au passage je ne ferai jamais ça en aimant quelqu'un.

- A bon ? S'enquit Isaac, et tu feras quoi ?

- Tu as tout ce qui te faut j'ai l'impression, tu peux…

- Une dernière chose. Coupa Isaac. Pour l'accident, la stupide action de mon frère devrais-je dire. Je n'ai pas su tout de suite, puis mon père ne voulait plus que je te vois et je l'ai écouté comme toujours. Bref, tout ça pour dire, je te présente mes excuses au nom des Lahey. Camden n'est plus là pour le faire, et mon père enfin c'est mon père tu vois… donc ça vaut ce que ça vaut mais… désolé.

Isaac s'éclipsa rapidement, contrairement à Matt qui ne fit pas un geste avant que les mots aient finit de raisonner, et de même le guérir il croyait bien.

- Isaac, tu as fait en sorte de récupérer les cours ?

- Oui, je montais les copier.

- Tu les as pris à qui ?

- A Matt. Ça ne servait à rien de mentir.

- Matt ? Deahler ?

- Oui.

- Y'avait vraiment personne d'autre ?

- Non…

- Et Whittemore alors ? Il habite juste en face.

- On a que la physique ensemble lui et moi, et… tu verrais son écriture.

- J'espère que c'est la vérité.

Il avait toute la nuit pour copier, là, il voulait juste profiter des souvenirs de sa journée.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce matin-là Matt devança son réveil d'une quinzaine de minutes. Il mit en marche son lecteur de musique, ce qui annonçait l'engrenage des événements de la journée. Son portable le notifia, c'était un message d'un numéro inconnu qu'il ne prit pas le temps de lire, trop stupéfié par ce qu'il s'offrait à son champ de vision. Il se levait pour aller y voir de plus prêt. C'était bien ses livres, ceux qu'il avait prêtés à Isaac la veille, qui se retrouvait là sur son bureau. Des hurlements viennent recouvrir la voix de Dexter Holland, mettant fin à tout questionnement. Matt se retrouva très vite devant sa mère portant la main à sa poitrine et son père, étendue sur le canapé. « Il… plus de pouls. » Matt s'avança calmement, voulant vérifier s'il ne trouvait pas ce stupide tube bleu. Il était là, posé sur la table.

- Il va se réveiller. Indiquât-il à sa mère avant de refaire chemin vers sa chambre.

En effet, Misha Deahler sorti de son presque coma, un sourire affiché sur le visage. Il vit son « fiston » le dédaigner du regard, ne savait pas pourquoi, et ça femme, submergée par les larmes.

- Oh je t'ai fait peur chérie ? Désolé ! Il continuait tout en rigolant, tu vois c'est ce petit tube bleu qui fait des merveilles…

- Matt… fit sa mère à bout de souffle. Je…

- Juste pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît.

Matt se remis en mode lecture, accéléra le processus, se décrivant le lycée comme un meilleur endroit.


	6. Chapter 6

- Hi Matt !

- Hi l'individu qui s'introduit chez moi, répondait Matt en imitant l'enthousiasme de Isaac, en _pleine_ nuit, dans _ma _chambre, tout ça pour déposer des bouquins, ou peut-être même a-il fait plus ? Alors qu'il aurait très bien pu me les rendre là, en me voyant au lycée comme une personne _normal_. Matt regarda vers Isaac pour la première fois depuis son arrivé… Et ça te fais sourire ?

- Non, non ! Le truc drôle c'est que, ça t'aura, fait parler plus que pendant toute une semaine. Il fit tomber l'énorme sourire qui était venu avec le milieu de sa phrase. Je suis _vraiment _très peu fière de ce que j'ai fait… un bouffement de rire vient le trahir alors qu'il repensait à la moue d'un Matt endormie.

- Tu en as tellement, tellement l'air. Arrête ou je vais finir par me sentir coupable. Tu sais coupable comme… comme quand on s'introduit chez les gens, la nuit, sans…

- Là, d'accord, j'ai compris. Je ne m'introduirais plus chez toi comme ça. Promis.

- Le problème n'est pas que tu viennes chez moi, à une non-heure par une non-porte. Non, tu peux quand tu en as envie… Sérieusement ?! Pensaient-ils tous deux. Mais préviens avant. Ok ?

Isaac n'avait pas espéré autant en rêvant ça journée ce matin.

- Oh ! Si c'est là, la seule contrainte, je crois que je peux m'y faire… oui. Il avait vraiment l'air de réfléchir, ce qui fit rire chacun d'eux. Je pensais avoir pris le bon numéro mais comme tu ne m'as pas répondue, j'en déduis que… Sa phrase resta en suspens alors qu'il reportait toute attention sur son téléphone.

- Répondue à quoi ?

- Je t'ai envoyé un message ce matin, il disait…

- Je pense qu'elle me ressemble, lisait Matt. Et bien… quelle pensée profonde. Isaac prit un faux air exaspéré, il ne répondrait pas aux provocations. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire le message ce matin… et je ne voie absolument pas à qui tu fais référence. Répondait Matt en redressant sa tête, qui c'était inconsciemment incliné.

- Et, il y a une raison particulière.

Ce n'était pas une question et ça ne sonnait pas comme telle à l'oreille de Matt. A croire qu'Isaac avait perçue une monté en tension, qu'il n'était lui-même pas sûr d'avoir eu le temps de ressentir.

- Toujours là même… celle pourquoi tu dois prévenir avant de débarquer…

- Ton père, le coupa Isaac. Matt se raidit, retenant son souffle sans s'en rendre compte. Je veux dire, il est là. Isaac orienta son regard afin que Matt le suive.

En effet, son père était là, suivit d'un homme en bleu portant des cartons.

- Ça lui arrive de se servir de quelques matériaux de science qu'il n'a pas dans son bureau. Matt avait fait vite avec le peu d'air qu'il lui restait.

- Ce n'est pas ton vrai père, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait été trop brusque, Matt ne répondait plus, il c'était déconnecté. Encore. Je veux dire, il t'a probablement élevé en tant que tel. Mais génétiquement, vous n'êtes pas lié.

Pourquoi ses questions ressemblaient tant à des affirmations ? A chaque fois. Matt voulait juste savoir…

- Comment ?

- Oh c'est juste ce truc au niveau des oreilles tu sais.

- Non pas vraiment. Ils se toisaient un moment. Est-ce qu'on fait ce truc où je te parle de mon passé attristé parce que… il regarda autour de lui, on doit au moins avoir cinq minutes de retard.

- Dix. Je découvre que tu es optimiste, ou peut-être que tu as perdu la notion du temps. Sourit-il.

Matt fit mine de ne rien entendre, il n'allait pas répondre aux provocations.


End file.
